Four Seasons
by TaisaXChui
Summary: Four seasons and its different flavors. Team Mustang under different weathers. Spring: Silent slumbers and stolen kisses. In trouble for burning the midnight oil? Royai.
1. Falling leaves

**A/N: Don'ts= I DON'T own FMA. I DON'T know when Edward Elric's birthday is. And I DON'T know why I'm doing this**… there are only two seasons in my country (we're tropical) but there is winter and autumn in my head! *cackles madly in a corner*

* * *

><p><em>The flowers of autumn days<em>

_Are sweeter than the firsts of plains._

_For they awaken sleeping memories,_

_That's strong, although it may be sad,_

_Just as the pain of separation_

_Is stronger than the sweet of date._

* * *

><p>A small blow from the autumn wind has made a brown leaf fall from its branch and glide in the open window of Colonel Roy Mustang's office. It lands gracefully very close to the working hand of Roy and catches his attention. He picks it up just in time his lieutenant walks in. He plays the leaf in his hand and looks up at the sound of the opening door.<p>

"You left the window open, sir?" she said, quickly spotting it from his back as the wind blew again. "You'll get cold."

Roy shivered and clutched his coat tighter dropping the leaf on the table. "Thanks for your concern, lt." he grinned at her. Oh, his ever caring guardian angel.

Before he could even move to close it himself, the woman was already behind him, closing it for him.

"Thanks again." He said before shivering again. Then he saw the dried leaf and remembered what was up with the cold breeze. "Winter is coming…" he muttered, uncertain about what he should feel about the weather.

Riza smiled. "Yes… but brown comes first before white."

"Autumn, eh?" he said, also smiling. "The fall…"

"I hate to change the subject, sir, but tomorrow is a special day of a certain someone."

"Yes." He smirked at the thought of that _certain someone_. "And what should we give this someone?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm sure there's an idea in your head."

"Oh I think I know what." His smirk grew. "And you know what it is."

"Am I thinking what you're thinking?" she asked, trying to figure him out as he looked outside with a dreamy look.

"If it's got something to do with falling leaves then yeah."

Riza thought for a moment, the smile growing on her face, before saying, "Hmm… it's not bad since he's still a kid."

The colonel stood up from his chair and proceeded to organize his finished work in a somewhat happy mood. "Well, lieutenant. Would you care to join me walk back home?"

She looked at him in the eye and found it difficult to refuse that blissful grin and his pleading, outstretched hand. "Of course,… sir."

* * *

><p><em>~The next morning~<em>

"Everything's in place, sir." said Fuery, eyeing the changed office with excitement. "The only one missing is the most important piece."

Mustang also looked happy, judging from the inane grin on his face. _I'm looking forward to seeing his shocked face._ "Good."

"I'll wait outside and signal when he's here." Havoc's voice said from behind the door, also sounding excited.

Riza watched them in silent buoyancy, feeling slightly surprised at the same time happy that the men were acting like enthusiastic children over a simple birthday party as if it were their own. It was rare to see them like this since all of them there were soldiers trained to be serious all the time. But she knows all of them are just normal people who wanted to just enjoy life. It was really nice to see them having fun even for once as if they seldom experienced the hardships of life even though they actually do as soldiers that had once killed.

She glanced by the table to see an equally cheerful Winry checking the double layered cake that both of them made together. A very close friend of the birthday boy, they were certain that the party wouldn't be complete without her. When they had contacted her, she was more than willing to come knowing it was _his_ birthday. And when Riza suggested that she make a cake for them since they will be very pleased it came from her, the girl pleaded Riza to help her. Surprised and a little flattered, she gazed at the five feet tall chocolate cake that they had made. She was taken aback, hardly able to believe that both of them had managed to make such thing when both never cooked much.

A synchronized knock on the door took her and the attention of the other people in the room as silence immediately ensued. It was Havoc's signal.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, brother!" Al told him happily on their way to HQ.<p>

The surprised older brother looked at him. "It is my birthday? Whoa… I forgot it's today."

Alphonse laughed. "You never forget mine or Winry's but you forgot your own?"

Ed shrugged with a grin. "I suppose. But thanks."

They walked until they neared the Colonel's office to see lt. Havoc standing by the door. The blondes smiled when both saw each other.

"ohayoo, lt.!" Ed greeted him.

"ohayoo. Now what are you two up to today?"

Ed was sure that he and the others doesn't know it was his birthday. But it didn't matter to him. It'll be just the same day as usual.

"Nothing much."

Havoc grinned again. "Then get inside. They're waiting for you."

_Maybe not…,_ Ed thought.

When they were already before the wooden door, he pushed it open and…

"Happy birthday, Ed!"

Confetti fell around him as he stood stunned on the spot. Alphonse also first seemed unaware of the surprise but pushed his brother inside.

"Wow! They prepared all this?" he mused with awe.

His older brother opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. Suddenly, someone came rushing towards him and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor with Winry squeezing him.

"W-Winry?" he managed to blurt out. The girl grinned at him but seemed close to tears.

"Happy birthday, idiot!"

Ed blinked… then smiled widely, showing his perfect set of white teeth. Winry moved aside as he sat on his butt. He looked up to see the raven haired man before him, hand outstretched to help him. He sneered at him before taking it as Roy pulled him up.

"You responsible for this, colonel?" he asked, a thank you in disguise.

The man slowly shook his head with a mischievous smile. "Nah, I'm innocent."

His golden eyes looked at the people around him. The people who evidently cares for him. Havoc and Fuery were smiling like kids in the playground, Falman and Breda also looked happy but in a quiet way. The same goes to the two adults before him. Mustang was smiling, not smirking, and the lieutenant who is beside him also has a kind smile on her lips. Winry and Alphonse stood beside him, waiting. Then his eye caught the cake on a table in the center of the room. When he approached it with curiosity, lt. Hawkeye spoke.

"Winry-chan made-" she was cut off by the said girl.

"Miss Riza and I made that!" she pointed out. "It's for you."

Ed laughs, appreciating their thoughtfulness. "Thank you." He said with a rather charming smile that made Winry blush.

"N-No! It's nothing!" she replied squeamishly, frantically waving her hands.

"Presents!" Alphonse squealed suddenly, looking at a small pile on the corner. "Brother, look!"

Riza chuckled inwardly at the surprised look on the boys' faces. When Ed was able to shut his mouth, he turned to them still looking shocked.

"Don't worry. It won't explode." Breda joked, seeing Ed look so pale.

"You guys…" he whispered. "You shouldn't have… I mean it's just my birthday."

Although he remained a little in denial about it all, Ed and the others started to have fun soon enough and after eating the cake ("you should make this more often." Breda said and the others agreed), Ed wouldn't open his gifts yet since he claimed he can't carry all of them ("Then leave it here and take it home one by one." Havoc had suggested but Ed has the feeling that all of it would disappear if left alone with Havoc).

It was around noon time when he noticed Mustang whispering to Hawkeye and after he left to _check up on something, _the woman gazed to the window with reminiscing eyes. It seems that Mustang was up to something and his suspicion is confirmed when the man himself returns with a sheet of paper in his hand and a small, mischievous grin on his face, announcing a little game for the Elric brothers.

"All you have to do is follow this…" he handed them the paper. The confusion had already shown on the brothers' faces and the others went to them in curiosity.

"How are we supposed to follow _this_?" Ed asked a little impatiently, "It's not even a map."

"You search for the answer, alchemist." Roy replied as if expecting the question. "That is just a clue and enough to tell you the way."

All the others, out of curiosity, also joined in except for him and Hawkeye who would be staying to watch.

"And your starting point is… here!" he announced confidently, pointing his gloved hand to the door. All of them still looked lost but immediately switched to panic when he added, "Oh, and the time starts now."

There are struggles and in a matter of seconds, they were already alone in the room. A whole minute of deafening silence… then Roy cracks up.

"Ha!ha!ha! That was quick. They don't even know that there's no time limit!" He said between laughs, clutching his stomach. "I can see they barely understood the clue."

Riza only sighed.

* * *

><p>"Darn that man…" Ed murmured darkly when they reach the end of the hallway from Colonel Mustang's office, just realizing that they were already starting to search for the unknown. "It's not like arrow stickers with the word <em>alchemy<em> will be posted on a wall indicating where to go."

He read the note again.

_May alchemy guide you on your rewarding quest._

"Maybe you should transmute something." Havoc suggested.

"Yeah? Like what?" retorted the boy. "There are lots of things that can be transmuted and what to turn it into."

"Maybe the paper?" Al said hopefully. "Turn it into a map?"

"No. He'd said that it was enough to show us the way. Or _tell_ us the way so I think there is no need to transmute anything." Then his face scrunched up just thinking how pathetic they must look standing there in the hallway along with a bunch of clueless men. Frustrated, he rakes his hands on his hair in annoyance while cursing out loud, "WHY CAN'T THAT MAN JUST TELL US WHAT HE WANTS INSTEAD OF MAKING US RUN AROUND LIKE IDIOTS?"

"_Then that wouldn't be fun, fullmetal. Besides, aren't you priding yourself as a genius alchemist? This is just piece of cake if you think about it."_

Ed could almost imagine Mustang mockingly saying it if he had just shouted it at his face. He shuddered, annoyed that the man managed to make him like his puppet, dancing like a fool in his hands. The girl beside him glared at him for his outburst and has effectively made him shut up.

"What do you think, Ed?" Winry asked

"I think…" he glanced to the stairs that lead upstairs and downstairs before him. _Which should we take?_ Alphonse walked down the stairs to investigate for clues when a lizard fell from the ceiling, falling directly on his head. He squealed in a not-so-manly way and the others looked at him startled. Ed ignored his brother but the lizard caught his attention while the rest of them laughed at the embarrassed boy. Something snapped in his head; An idea of some sort. On cue, he jumped down the stairs as the rest of the confused people followed him.

"Did'ya solve it?" he heard Havoc ask. Ed didn't bother to answer since he wasn't sure of his theory yet. But somehow, he has a poking feeling that the trail he was following was the right one. If they go on and he finds the right elements that he has to see then it'll confirm his theory and eventually, lead them to whatever/wherever Mustang wants them to be.

When they were on the end of the staircase, Ed stopped to search for the next mark as they find themselves in a three-way hallway. Before them leads ahead (just somewhere ahead), to their right leads to the mess hall, to the left was another staircase that will take them on the ground floor. He eyed each direction carefully then frowned. What he was looking for was not there. He looked again. On the right was desolate, straight ahead was also desolate. There was just one huge man by the left.

"Oh!" Armstrong's deep voice called out once he caught sight of them.

"Major!" they came to him, probably to ask. Ed stared at the alchemist from head to foot and apparently pleased, had set off at once. They had no time to open their mouth to ask since they quickly followed him _down the staircase._

"Hey Ed!" a puffing Winry cried, "How do you know where to go?"

He grinned. "Just following my instincts."

Winry threw him a dumbfounded look, annoyed at his answer. "No, really!"

He huffed before responding, "Just my theory, I'm following anything related to alchemy that I see."

"Oh… WHAT?" She halted suddenly, causing those behind her to tumble and bump into each other. "It was that _simple?_?"

Ed and Al stopped running too, Ed still wearing his lopsided grin. "Well, at least that's what I think."

The four men behind her went back on their feet with a startled Fuery saying "What? Where? Huh? Wait… what? They know how to reach the end?"

"Too many question marks there, my friend. To answer them all, I suppose YES, they know how." said Havoc, brushing his own uniform.

"So how?" Breda asked.

"You know anything about alchemy?" Ed probed them neutrally as the men looked at each other before answering in unison "NONE."

The blonde boy simply rolled his eyes and began to make his way again.

* * *

><p>"It seems they are close to finding it." said Hawkeye, gazing out the window then at her superior.<p>

Mustang put down the pen that he had been fiddling with in his fingers and gazed at her as the sun began to set, the cold autumn wind blowing outside. Its colors fell upon her in such a way it was difficult not to stare. He nodded in an attempt to conceal the heat that was making its way to his face.

"Yes, they should. I'm not surprised it didn't take them long since it was so easy to start with."

"I think you could have thought better than that." She remarked, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged before standing up from his chair to join her by the window.

"I don't know… I didn't think about it much because…"

"Because you were thinking about his party."

_Because I was thinking about you, _he thought, averting his eyes away from her, certain that if she looked at him, she'd be able to read through him. So he'll lie.

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me he wants us to search a <em>certain<em> leaf in the middle of the fall." Breda muttered with an exhausted sneer after they went all the way out and beside the building.

"Now what?" the Fullmetal alchemist scoffed loudly, his shoulders dropping.

"Ed, look!" he turned to see Winry squinting at something by the woods among the brown carpeted thicket floor. She was pointing at something by a tree five feet away. He approached her, hearing the dry leaves scrunch under his foot as he went. Narrowing his eyes to make out what she was pointing at, something glimmered among the pile of dead leaves. He gasped making the others look at him.

"Stop it with the suspense, dammit. What do you see?" exclaimed Havoc impatiently.

Ed raised his hand to silence him as he crept closer to the tree. A leaf had fallen from the said tree and brushed off some other leaves that were cloaking the peculiar thing to show something that seemed big. It was something gray among the sea of brown. As he went a foot nearer, he saw what it was.

_A metal!_

He brushed off the rest of the leaves and from underneath the autumn emerged a simple bicycle. He pulled it out and brought it to the awaiting men.

"A bike!" Falman said with a smile.

"Wow! You know how to ride that, Ed?" asked a curious Kain.

The boy wasn't listening. He was looking at a tag tied by its handle.

_To: Edward,_

_Happy birthday!_

_From team Mustang_

"It's from you guys…" he whispered, unable to hide the growing smile from his face.

"Oh…." Said Havoc with a crooked smirk, "I didn't know we bought this."

Al, Winry, and Ed looked at each other before laughing.

"It's probably from the lieutenant and the colonel." Al said.

Ed continued to look at it in admiration until Havoc suddenly lifted him up and he found himself sitting on it.

"Well, what're you waiting for?"

"C'mon, brother! Bike!"

"But I…" he mumbled uneasily, "I'm not sure about this."

"Stupid." Winry giggled and to his horror, she pushed the bike forward and sent him clutching on the steer like his life depended on it as it rolled rapidly across HQ._ Is she crazy? I've never even ridden something like this before!_

He didn't know how to ride it at first. But he was a genius after all. Soon he was laughing like the child that he had never been as he rode in the grounds of HQ, the leaves flying behind him as he left a trail.

"I've never seen him look so happy." Havoc commented with a hand on his hip as they watch Winry plead Ed to ride her with him.

"That's because you never gave him something like that."

Mustang went to them with Hawkeye a step behind.

"Where did you get the idea to give him a bike?"

He froze from his steps but recovered quick enough that they _almost_ didn't notice. He simply shrugged as his answer and Hawkeye smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Eyes followed her as she went walking down the school yard. Her auburn eyes burned at the sight of the boy with the bike awaiting her by the gate. She could see him looking out for her and when he caught sight of her, waved happily.<em>

_It was autumn and the brown leaves had carpeted the earth, rustling and scrunching rhythmically every step that you take. Just that season only adds to the melancholy that she feels in her household with her father locking himself up in his room leaving her all alone in their gloomy and isolated household. But she couldn't explain it every time when the young Roy Mustang walks in with that childish smile that the next thing she knew, she was also smiling. When she sees him, warm lightness would flood her senses washing away the coldness of her surroundings. She just could not explain it. How she was able to smile again when he is around._

"_What are you doing here, Mr Mustang?" she asked, trying to sound angry when deep inside she was very glad to see him. But she had to be angry. He was not supposed to be there._

_The boy pouted at her remark but replied with pride, "Don't worry. Sensei gave me permission to pick you up."_

"_That's not what I mean." She scoffed, "I appreciate the effort, Mr Mustang, but I can walk home by myself."_

"_You can't wade through all those leaves!"_

_The young Riza eyed him, apparently annoyed. _Poor excuse_._

"_No-oo. You're coming with me." whined Roy, patting his bike. She raised an eyebrow._

* * *

><p>Really<em>, she thought, <em>how did I end up here?

_She clutched Roy's shirt as they drove across the sea of dry leaves hoping she wouldn't fall. Well, she knew it was okay. He was with her after all. Everything would be perfect and she was safe with him._

_It was a long time until she noticed how beautiful autumn could be. One would think it can be sad, yes, but being with the right person can change that. She didn't know how she could be happy when just those lonely years ago, she was just in her bedroom watching the dead leaves fall hazily down with the rest of its like._

_She must have been very lost in thought that she did not notice Roy giving her a sideway glance. He didn't know but he just felt so… good to see that relaxed smile. After all, he was more than happy to take her on his bike since he knew she was feeling so lonely being all by herself in their house and he was glad he was able to bring up that rare smile on her face. It wasn't that lonely back in their house with his aunt and all, but somehow he couldn't explain why he wasn't feeling very complete unlike those times he was with Riza._

_Wisps of leaves flew behind and the scent of woods was nearing them. He wanted to take her there to show her how beautiful nature could be even at autumn. Well, that may just be one of the reasons._

_In the pine forest, the trees grew so thick at the top that sunshine was veiled. No low bush or grass could grow in that dim light, so the ground was carpeted with golden needles. He pulled his bike to a halt which brought Riza back from her trance and looked up with astonishment._

"_Where are we?" she asked, eyes filled with wonder and awe._

"_The pine forest by the woods." He answered as he parked his bicycle by the nearby tree. "It's close to your house."_

_They looked around and saw that the Hawkeye estate could be seen from there in a very good view. "I bet sensei would let you go here."_

_He kicked a few leaves before calling her to sit. She gracefully sat while he joined her looking out the towering trees and the falling leaves, feeling very relaxed being under its golden spell._

"_How did you find this?" asked Riza, picking out the dry leaves by her feet._

_Roy just shrugged. He couldn't tell her he was out looking for a place to take her so all he said was, "Just passing by."_

_She seemed sceptical about his reason but decided to let it slide. "It's wonderful here."_

_When he saw her looking tranquil, he did not doubt her words._

"_I'm glad."_

* * *

><p><em>She was blushing and he knew he wasn't hallucinating. Seeing those shades by her cheeks wasn't caused by the woods' smell getting the better of him. He just couldn't believe she was there blushing and squinting nervously as he scooped down to get his bike, preparing to take her home after a good 30 minutes of loving peace with each other.<em>

_She wanted to say something so he waited for her to gather her bearings._

"_T-thank you for the ride, Mr Mustang." She whispered, eyes on the leaves by her feet._

_He laughed, scratching his hair. "My pleasure."_

"_Umm…"_

"_What is it?"_

_She looked at him and signalled him to come closer. He did and to his surprise, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He clutched said cheek not in a way like he was slapped but more like preventing an enchantment from losing its magic. It was his turn to blush a bright red._

"_What was that for?" he grinned like a fool but felt uneasy._

_The girl shrugged, turning away from him as her blush grew darker._

"_Just wanted to say thanks."_

* * *

><p>"May I walk you home, lt.?"<p>

"Why?"

A shrug, "Can't I?"

She smiled, "Well… if you really want to."

A huge grin. "Of course!"

They were standing by her door, awaiting words of farewell. It was at this time that Roy knew he had to speak.

"So… uh…"

"Thank you for accompanying me home, sir."

"My pleasure."

She eyed him and knew all along he wanted something. But for her fun, she waited with an amused smile. Roy knew she was aware of it by now and she was waiting. Why couldn't she just give it? She had to challenge him?

He inhaled. _It's now or never._ Before he could say anything, she already leaned to him and pecked him by the cheek. She pulled back, he, flushing bright red, she, smiling bashfully at her action.

He looked down, up, behind her, to his left, right. Anywhere but that beautiful face! He was aware he was blushing judging from that successful smirk on her face and he couldn't believe it.

"What was that for?" he asked innocently.

"Just wanted to say thanks." She said simply, her eyes saying _"you asked for it."_

_It should be on the lips next time_, he thought, unable to hide a grin.

* * *

><p><em>Her hazel eyes are the autumn. <em>_Its __sad hue almost comparable with her melancholic auburn orbs. The dead colors of the leaves are almost similar to the colors of her eyes. But to him, hers are colors of a different meaning._

_They signify the strong, undying flame that he loves. But if uncared for, will wither away…_

_Like the leaves at autumn._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: the way his birthday was celebrated is sooo common. And this chapter's surprisingly long. Haha! ... Yeah, yeah, I know. Two words to describe this? Lame and Long. That last part? I think it has nothing to do with the story. I mean, compare her eyes with dead leaves?

Tell me what you think. But hey, I think my grammars still suck, don't you think? Feedbacks and I'll give you a not-so-cliché winter like- oops! No spoiler...

Reviews are my after autumn first winter snow. (just please be nice)

~TaisaXChui


	2. Spring serenity

**A/N: **Lots of cheers and chocolates to **the****blonde's maid, CrescentSnow and Kitsune-Blue!**

Initially, I had planned that the winter season would come next. I had already started it but it is yet to be finished. Unfortunately, I still don't have the motivation and the inspiration to complete it so hang around. I also was not intending to update _Four Seasons _mainly because I am currently focused on _Ray of Hope_ which, I THINK, has more eager readers.

However, blame the drawing that I unintentionally made where spoiler was spoilering on spoiler's spoiler. Very understandable. But don't worry. You'll get a clearer image after reading.

**Disclaimer: **The instance below is not uncommon so before you sue me, I'm telling you now that this fic is my idea and that if you've already read something similar in Royai then I am **not** aware of it. [Just being cautious] **I **apparently **don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>"Love is the flower of life, and blossoms unexpectedly and without law, and must be plucked where it is found, and enjoyed for the brief hour of its duration."<em>

* * *

><p>Just because she was hard working doesn't mean she was a workaholic.<p>

Any normal person with a gruelling job would certainly love a break from it and Riza Hawkeye was no exception. No matter how people saw her diligence in work she always appreciated her days off. She had to make sure to enjoy that precious day of peace. There were no childish men to put in line, no workload to worry about, and no procrastinating superior to look after.

The final thoughts hit her like a car speeding down a ravine. What was the result if you add all three in a room for just one day without her as the one person to keep them in place? Probably pandemonium at its worst degree. Nothing big. No, especially if the Elrics were in town and happened to drop by, they'd be perfectly _fine_.

_Ah, hell, _she thought her ass. They'd be as fine as a fish swimming out of water. They wouldn't need her help to get themselves in trouble.

She and Hayate had left her apartment moments ago for a walk in the park. She had decided that instead of spending the day in her residence, she would go outside for fresh air and a change of environment—like a visit to the typical park. It wasn't every day that she had that opportunity. Being a soldier wasn't a walk in the park but she was still a citizen who yearned for normality. And a day off was a reward she wouldn't miss. It was a chance to be able to be just her; just a civilian having a normal day in the gardens with her dog.

But life was a cruel equivalent exchange. Was the price of her rare peace the dread for the future? If it was then life certainly wasn't a beach—but a bitch. She could only sigh in remorse knowing she'd only end up worrying about her co-workers on her supposed stress-free day off. And it was such a real shame, she thought ruefully, that work was still on her mind when she should have been relishing the calm and clear blue sky above.

The lieutenant still had those thoughts in mind even as she reached the park. It wasn't too crowded and she blended well with the hoi polloi who were enjoying their time with their company. It was just her and her dog by the time she sat half absent-mindedly under a tree when she found the good spot a little way from the people.

She made another sigh full of disquiet. She had worked overtime once again last night. It wasn't helping that instead of relaxing, she was fretting about how the boys were doing. She really should put more faith in Mustang. After all, he was actually their leader. It was because of him that Lt. Hawkeye was there having a breather. At this, a smile replaced Riza's worried look. She wasn't the only one working a little too hard these days. The colonel had been doing all-nighters to speed things up during the past weeks, determined more than ever to get up the ranks the long way without going to war for the easy way. Ishval was enough hell as it was.

She knew his actions but was aware that it wasn't good for him to overwork himself. So last night, she had stayed behind with him knowing what he was up to. Roy had insisted that she go ahead home; a request she stubbornly refused. Knowing what she was going at, he had to give in to go home if it was the only way to make her rest, knowing that she, too, was tired. So in her insistence, she had driven him home to make sure he got there safely. With a little arguing, she made him agree since he wanted to do the other way around. After dropping off a sulky Mustang, she drove back to HQ to finish what he had been doing, thus breaking the promise to him that she'd go straight back to her home.

The female sniper still hadn't lasted five minutes there since arriving when an annoyed Roy Mustang suddenly turned up on the door with a look that said, "Oh, you're in trouble, missy." It turned out that he had already suspected what she was intending to do and, yes, she was caught red-handed. Her sheepish grin did little to ease his fury at her, yelling at her that she was killing herself and she'd die of exhaustion at pushing herself too hard. It was funny, really, that he should be listening to himself; he in truth did sound hypocritical.

So she was given her punishment—which was to take a day off the next day to rest—she accepted, having no other choice. And in conformity, both retired home without leaving any one to burn the midnight oil.

Which was why she was there… under the azure sky, under the shade of a huge tree, with the cool spring breeze blowing, with her dog, and with a head full of anxious thoughts. It was her day off.

She more than appreciated it but didn't he deserve it too, if not more? _Pull yourself together, woman! He didn't give you this day to stress yourself out!_ Riza mentally scolded herself. She heaved her fourth sigh that day. She had to clear her head even for a moment or else she'd never be relaxed. A gentle wind whispered and she inhaled deeply to calm her nerves, her blonde tresses dancing along the gust as sunshine grazed her hair. For a moment, Riza was tranquil. She leaned against the hard wood of the tree and gazed up at the horizon as cotton white clouds floated across it. Involuntarily, her eyes slowly shut as she drifted off to a placid sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Berthold Hawkeye's only apprentice sat on a stool by the window, dark eyes absently staring out at the peaceful scenery of the countryside instead of reading the thick alchemy text book sitting open in front of him that was meant to be memorized by the end of the day. But his mind was wandering elsewhere. Not in his studies, not at the breath-taking landscape he was staring at, but at his teacher's pretty yet perplexing daughter.<em>

_Do not be mistaken. The young __Riza__ Hawkeye was nowhere close to where Roy-boy was looking at. However his mind was occupied by her and not the image his eyes were fixed upon. They had known each other for almost two months then. During his first days, she had been wholly unapproachable, giving him sharp, straight-to-the-point replies whenever he tried to make a conversation with her. Sure, she was giving him a cold shoulder but eventually, she warmed up to him thanks to his unrelenting effort to unmask her aloofness. And within a few days, he had grown quite attached to her. She was actually just lonely and nonchalantly claims she was used to it. He couldn't imagine anyone being content by being alone and was struck by the thought that when he had befriended her, he had saved her and had given her a reason to smile. From then on, he had made it his aim to make her laugh and smile more, realizing that he also craved her company as much as she did to him._

_Last night, however, he did badly with his objective of making her smile. He managed to make her _glower._ And he wasn't even aiming at anything but to finish reading the generously-paged alchemy book Hawkeye-sensei bade him to do! He didn't know how he could possibly disturb her sleep when he was simply reading that bloody book in silence in the middle of the night. She just showed up leaning on his door, tapping her foot with a look that said, "You're in trouble, mister." So she had scolded him that he was supposed to be in bed at that hour. Tempted as he was to ask her why she wasn't, he knew better and apologized for waking her and obliged instead like a boy reprimanded by his mother._

_It was just that morning that Roy realized that she might not have been angry at being awakened but she was frustrated at his own actions. _Could she be worried about _me? He wondered wistfully, a bubble of joy growing within him. He knew Riza wasn't the type to openly express her feelings but she was pretty much an open book to him by then. So maybe… maybe she was really just thinking about him. He smiled quietly. She was worried about another person when she could have just let him burn the midnight oil. Riza really _is_ sweet._

_Then the object of his thoughts entered his line of vision. He looked a little to his left to see a blonde girl sit under the old maple tree beside the Hawkeye manor. The shade of the tree was truly inviting, the grass soft, and the cool breeze whooshed causing the leaves to dance and her hair to join along the wind. The rustle of nature brought forth such calming melody that Roy was compelled to lean closer by the window to watch the picturesque view, her presence forming perfection._

_He watched as Riza opened a book. She looked so at peace that he forgot she was cross at him last night. He stood by the back door to watch more closely, Riza still oblivious that she was being observed. Roy strongly felt that he needed to approach her—to keep her company like they used to. But she was angry at him, wasn't she? What if she didn't want him there? Besides, he wouldn't want to ruin the solitude that she seemed to enjoy._

_Making up his mind, he grabbed his alchemy book and went out to join her. He was planning to apologize when she asks but when she looked up at him, he instantaneously forgot what he was going to do._

"_Um… uh… Do you mind if I join you?" he managed to tell her._

_Her lower lip trembled and he could only wonder if she was trying to hold in anger or suppressing a smile. He suspected the latter for she muttered a "Humph," before swinging her head to the opposite direction, nose up high. _Well, at least it wasn't a refusal.

_He sat two feet away from her, tentatively respecting her space. For some reason, all his bravery seemed to have left him for he learned that it was harder to apologize in actuality than he thought. The dark-haired boy swallowed as he opened his book but not intending to really read it. All he wanted to devise at that point was how to speak to her. He inched himself a little closer to her. If he was going to apologise then she might as well hear it properly. When she didn't seem to notice his action or chose to ignore it, he repeated edging closer to her until their arms were almost touching._

How to do this… _he pondered, biting his lip. Roy cleared his throat once but no audible sound came. He swore in his head. His guts were failing him just when he desperately needed it. He swallowed again but when he was about to speak, he felt a weigh on his shoulder and saw Riza's head resting on it._

_She had fallen asleep. Whether she decided to rest against him or if it was by accident, Roy didn't care. He was there to support her—literally and emotionally—and that's all that mattered._

_A genuine smile crossed his lips as he watched the sleeping form of Riza. He liked seeing her like that. She looked just like a girl free from worry and tension. Her body was relaxed and her expression, serene. Then he noticed that she had a small smile on her face. It made his smile stretch into a grin._

_It was true that he had slept quite late last night. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have slept at all. But in her case, she would've had less sleep for they slept at just about the same time yet she wakes earlier than anyone in the house. He couldn't blame her for suddenly dozing off._

_They stayed like that for a long time; Riza, fast asleep on Roy's shoulder, and him, exulting the peace of spring and the company of his childhood crush with a smile that would have forever remained frozen on his face._

"_Thank you…"_

_The soft words that left her lips were caught in the wind. He wondered for a while if she was dreaming or was addressing him when his name followed after a while. He leaned his head against hers as he pulled her in a comfortable position, the curve of his lips still firmly in place._

"_My pleasure." He whispered._

_Silence._

_Roy glanced at her and saw that she wasn't pretending to be asleep. Her steady breathing was calming and her scent that wafted with the spring air was brought to his nostrils. He took a deep breath before leaning his head against the tree, sighing in contentment. He wouldn't mind staying like that forever. Though he knew it was impossible. There were certainly a lot of things in store for them in the future and he wasn't thrilled to reach the fork on their road yet. The time would come when he had to leave that place, meet new people, and Riza on her own different pathway._

_His smile diminished a little. He didn't like thinking about the day when they would be separated. Upon looking around, he thought that life was too short and he ought to enjoy every little moment because tomorrow, it would only be a memory. He had to take the moment and make the best of it._

_He scanned the area warily. Satisfied that they were truly alone, he gave the figure next to him another yearning glance. Speaking of taking the moment and making the best of it…_

_It would cause him his life, he knew very well the consequences, but it might or it might not be his only chance. Whichever it was, he had to seize his luck. With the remaining shards of his fearlessness intact, he put up his trademark smirk to add up to his quivering confidence. He was going to do another deadly feat. Because it was now or never._

_He leaned closer to her face… He could hear his heart roaring in his ears… upon seeing her face at such close proximity, he blushed but it was too late to turn back (not that he had any intention to do so)… closer… her lips; they were so lush and pure… closer…thump (why did his heart have to beat so loud? It might wake her)… thump… in a heartbeat, his lips was against hers, pressure as light as a feather as he slowly shut his eyes. It was just an innocent peck but it meant the world to him. Oh, he was floating in paradise!_

_With lightning-fast speed, he withdrew his face from hers, blushing furiously. He did it. He did _it_! And he freaking survived! If anyone was there to see his expression, they'd think he had lost his sanity. He had the most outrageous grin he had ever worn. It took every __fiber__ in his being not to get up and dance and to scream to the world that he had conquered the insurmountable. _

_He dared another stare. Riza was still leaning against him fast asleep, completely clueless about what had happened. If she found out, she was going to _murder_ him for sure. He paled at the thought. He just had to make sure she wouldn't, right? It would be his precious little secret to keep. The apprentice leaned back, careful not to wake the sleeping girl, as he tried to fix his stupid grin to a more realistic smile and to cool down his still flustered self. That spring day was one hell of an adventure. And he could have died._

_Oh well. Risking his neck was more than worth it._

_~After a while~_

_Caramel eyes leisurely opened from a deep slumber. She felt her head resting on something that was certainly not the surface of wood. A breeze flew by and she caught the scent of fresh spring with a whiff of something very familiar._

_It smelled of Roy._

_Riza Hawkeye whipped her head up so fast that Roy was sure she could've broken her neck._

"_M-Mustang-san! ...I mean… Roy! I-I'm sorry!" she stuttered, growing bright scarlet. She couldn't believe she just slept on his shoulder!_

_Roy, for a quick moment, turned a bit red but he immediately gathered his bearings. "No, it's okay! I don't mind, really." _In fact, I enjoyed it.

_She was about to apologize again but Roy interrupted her, "You know, I'm really sorry about last night. I should have known I was bothering you."_

"_Actually, I'm the one who should be sorry." She murmured, looking down the grass, "You were just minding your own business and yet I yelled at you."_

"_Riza, I'm not angry at you or anything! You were right when you told me it was too late for me to be studying!" Roy groaned. Before she says another retort, he stood up and stretched. "Well, come on. Would you like to take a walk? It's not __everyday__ that this kind of season comes across here."_

_He offered her his hand as she stared at it. Her perplexed expression changed to one of mockery and she gave him a sarcastic smile. "Don't you think this is the perfect time that you should be studying? And not doing things at the last minute?"_

_Realizing that she had a point, he chuckled guiltily. But he had a card of his own. "Speaking of time, you slept quite well, didn't you?"_

_Instead of being flustered at the reminder of her too good a slumber, she suddenly gasped. "Time! What time is it?"_

_Bemused, Roy answered, "I'd say it's almost midday."_

"_I have to prepare lunch!" she was about to scramble to her feet when she remembered his still outstretched hand. She looked up to see him smiling at her. She blushed but took his hand eventually._

"_Let's put the walk on hold then," he stated as they walked back to the house, "I'll help you cook."_

"_You still have work to do, Mustang." She tried to sound stern to hide the heat that was rising to her cheeks._

"_Hmm," he smirked, "I'll do that when we're done."_

_They arrived at the house still holding hands. Roy had refused to let her hand go. He also refused to forget the day Riza Hawkeye fell asleep under a tree and the day that he stole a kiss from her._

* * *

><p>Colonel Roy Mustang drowsily raised his head from his desk, unaware that all throughout his sleep he was wearing a soft smile. He yawned widely and checked the time with his pocket-watch. It was past twelve in the afternoon. With the little work he'd had and finished that day, the rest of his day was pretty much free.<p>

He glanced around his office and saw that he was alone. His men must have went out somewhere again but he had no intention of searching for them; He had no reason to. They had also finished their work in record time.

He rubbed his eyes, wondering what else he should do with the rest of his time. He wasn't in the mood to sleep again and all the paperwork was done for the day. The office seemed tidy so he didn't have to clean it like he used to when he was by himself. He stood up to face his window. The sky was clear—a good sign that there'll be no rain—and it wasn't too sunny or hot. After all that sitting in the office for hours, he decided that a walk outside would help his aching bottom.

He stretched a little, fixed his hair and uniform, before walking out of the office and out of HQ. It wouldn't be nice to see charming Roy Mustang waltzing about like he'd just awoken from sleep so obviously. He thought that just walking around HQ would be boring. After working there for a long time, it was normal for him to get used to it that he had already memorized its grounds by heart. He decided that a walk in the park sounded good. At least it was something different.

The park wasn't too far and when he had reached it, there weren't that much people. He looked around, seeking a good spot where he could sit in peace and simply marvel at his surroundings. Knowing he wouldn't get that when there were people close by, he went somewhere more secluded.

He was very satisfied when he found a certain area close to a pond. The trees gave a good shade and rays of sun were peeking through the leaves and splashing down the green ground. He approached a tree which he thought was the best to rest and saw something he was utterly not expecting.

_What are the odds,_ he thought with his lips curving upward. He kneeled noiselessly next to the sleeping figure of one Riza Hawkeye, unable to resist brushing a hair from her face. Black Hayate, who was lying next to her, looked up at him. The dog moved toward him with its tail wagging excitedly. Roy patted him on the head and said, "Hush, boy."

He positioned himself next to her but not too close so he wouldn't wake her. It was very rare to catch the infamous sniper off-guard and Roy didn't like the thought of anyone else seeing her in her current state— so defenseless and at peace. He was glad that he was the only one who ever had that privilege and he more than appreciated it. Going to the park and finding Riza there was probably the best small decision that he'd ever made. It was dangerous for her to be sleeping at such a public place so he was utterly fortunate that it was him who found her.

To his surprise, Roy yawned. It was suspiciously odd that he suddenly felt sleepy again. He glanced at the lady beside him and couldn't help but smile. Her hair was down and she was in civilian clothes. Most importantly, her expression was serene and free of any worry as he gazed intently at her face.

She always looked so beautiful.

A smile tugged at his lips. It was nice to watch her asleep every time he had the chance. After all they've been through, they were still together until now. The fork in the road seemed to have bent their paths together in spite of everything that they have come across. Funny how fate works. But he doesn't believe in fate so what could have led to such encounter? Whatever it was, he didn't know. All he knew for sure was that he was there with her and that's all that mattered.

After all that thinking, Colonel Mustang drifted off to sleep too… but not after taking another chance.

~After a while~

Riza Hawkeye awoke, feeling an odd weight on her lap. Thinking it was her dog, she let her hand lightly brush the soft hair. In the end of all that worrying, she had fallen asleep thinking of her superior. But now, there was a new found hope within her. It was Roy Mustang she was thinking about there. He may be childish at times but he knew when he had to act his role. He was a born leader and she should have known perfectly well he could handle his team with ease.

The thought was a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. She let herself smile. Roy must be in the office at that moment, either taking a break, working, barking at his men, or staring off into space.

The hand that was brushing soft black hair stilled. Riza tried to ignore the disturbing difference of Black Hayate's feature and the one on her lap. Surely, it was Hayate sitting there, right? Who else would have the guts to sleep on her lap?

With a sinking feeling, lieutenant Hawkeye lowered her eyes upon the _thing_ resting on her lap.

_Colonel?_ It was a good thing she was able to quickly compose herself or else the man's head would have met the ground face-first. Her face burned hot not from anger but from embarrassment. She knew all too well that their position wasn't in the least bit proper for a superior and a subordinate, day-off or not. She had no idea how _long _he was there, dozing oh-so peacefully on her lower body. The thought sent goose bumps all over her arms.

Much to her mortification, Mustang began to wake. His eyes met hers. Then he blinked. Just when she was thinking he had realized his mistake, he turned his head so he could see her better and grinned. He just _grinned_ and Riza was doing her best not to fire up.

"What the hell are you doing here, sir?" she asked him calmly.

He didn't even move from his position as he answered her with a smile, "I needed to get out of the office. But don't worry. We finished work rather early and I have the rest of the day to myself."

"And… what are you doing, sleeping here?"

"It's a good spot." He gave her a bright beam that could have rivalled the sun.

_Are you serious!_ She fought hard not to blush and resisted the urge to just push him off her. It wasn't that she didn't want him there, she merely had no idea what to do now that he was awake. Besides, it wasn't everyday that she found the love of her life sleeping next to her. And the worst, most awkward part was the fact that _he_ didn't seem to mind their position.

"Get off me." She told him sharply.

He smirked, "Why, lieutenant, I'm not… on top of you."

That was it. He just crossed the line. She turned several shades of scarlet and before she could do anything, he leapt to his feet and stood before her, grinning like hell. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She was too flustered to know what to say. But Mustang was ahead of her, offering her his hand.

"Well, come on. Would you like to go for a walk? It's not everyday that we get this chance."

She stared at him for a few seconds before smirking, "Don't you think you should be working?"

He pouted. She was obviously shooing him away. "I thought I told you I already finished it."

She laughed, music to his ears, as she took his hand and let him pull her up.

"So, have you had lunch yet?"

"Nope."

"Let me treat you to this restaurant."

"You still have work to do, sir."

"Hmm," he whined, "Fine. I'll do that when we're done. In the meantime, call me Roy."

He was expecting her to refuse but happiness must've crept up his face when she said, "Alright."

They left, holding hands. No matter how much she tried to pry his hand off hers, he simply wouldn't budge. She couldn't believe she fell for it again. She just hoped he didn't notice that she didn't put up much of a fight on the holding hands part. Oh well. It was her day-off so why not? She certainly loved a break from all the usual stuff. Because on that day, she was just Riza Hawkeye enjoying time with the man she loved.

Roy was trying hard not to crush her hand with his joy. The day was full of surprises and he was taking the best of it. It may just be another moment in their lives but he would never forget it for it was his precious moment. He was determined to make more of those kinds of time but right now was all that mattered.

Besides, he also refused to forget the day he found Riza Hawkeye asleep under a tree… and the day he took his second _stolen _kiss from her. From the woman he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Somehow, the ending was kind of… disappointing. It was, wasn't it? (-_-||l)


End file.
